Today is the Day
by Stephanie M. Snape
Summary: Neville decides to ask his best friend out. A short fic, don't know if I'll continue it...
1. Default Chapter

Today was the day. He had made up his mind. Today he was going to ask her out. He had wanted to for so long, and today it would finally happen.

But what if it went terribly wrong? What if she said no? What if she never wanted to see him again?

No. He had to push the negative thoughts out. He was going to do it. No matter what.

It was a bright sunny afternoon as Neville waited outside for Medli. He had asked her to come to the three broomsticks with him. He really didn't have to ask. Neville and Medli always hung out together on Hogsmeade visits. If he would have just calmly walked into the three broomsticks, she would have followed no questions asked. Well, except one...

He craned his neck to try and find her. He hadn't seen her since yesterday, so he had no idea what she was wearing. He looked down at his sneakers again. Maybe she wasn't coming.

He felt someone tap his shoulder. He spun around to meet the gaze of her bright blue eyes.

"Hello!" she exclaimed, her normal giddy self.

"H-hello." he answered.

She was wearing a low-cut black t-shirt, a jean skirt and black flip-flops. She looked even better in casual clothes. Neville himself was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and plain old jeans. Medli also noticed how much cuter Neville looked out of his school robes. They both let out a nervous laugh. Neville blushed and Medli chewed her bottom lip.

"Well, I guess we should be going now." Neville broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah," her smile back on full blast "Come on lets go." she took his hand. Neville felt his face burn red.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Medli asked,

"Well, you said you wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks. Should we go there straight away, or can we do some window shopping first?" she tried to sound innocent. She was failing horribly. Medli was the only person Neville knew who could spend about 3 galleons just window shopping.

"Hm...well considering the last time we went 'window shopping' you spent almost all your money..." he looked at her. She was smiling suspiciously.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"No need to worry about the window shopping thing. I had Stella hide my money so I wouldn't blow it all on useless rubbish again." she giggled.

Neville loved to listen to her laugh, which she did a lot. He felt a smile creep across his own face.

"Well, that was very resourceful of you." he complimented.

"Thank you very much kind sir. Now, shall we window shop for real, or go to the bar?" she asked again.

"I suppose we could window shop on the way there, for real this time." he added with a smirk.

a/n: sry this is so short. Pleez review! it helps me to write! Pweese? puppy dog face


	2. 2

After about half an hour of looking at various stores, they reached the Three Broomsticks. All the nervousness came flooding back to him. He held the door open for her, wanting to prolong his entrance as long as he could. They found a booth in the back. Neville ordered two butter beers. He went for his pocket to pay, but Medli stopped him. She took out 8 sickles of her own.

"I thought you said you didn't have any money." he asked after the waitress had left.

"I lied." she said smiling, "I brought just enough to pay for two butter beers." she winked and took a swig of her drink.

"You mean to tell me, that you had 8 sickles the whole time, and you didn't try to spend it once?" he asked sounding amazed.

"Yep" she said giggling.

"That's amazing" Neville said, sarcastically. Medli blushed and giggled again before taking another swig of butter beer. He smiled. This wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she will say yes. Ok, here goes nothing...

"Medli? Remember how I mentioned that I had something important to ask you?" he asked. Surprised that he had said that without stuttering.

"Yes, I do." she said.

"Well, I, uh...see..." he began to sweat. He looked down at his hands.

"Neville?" she said quietly. He felt her hand lift up his head. She smiled at him and said, "Neville, you know you can ask me or tell me anything. That's what best friends are for." He was her best friend? Someone actually wanted him, Neville Longbottom, as a best friend? He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Medli, w-will you..."

"Yes..." she egged him on.

"Will you go out with me?" There he finally said it. But he didn't feel much better. There was a minute of silence, witch to Neville felt like an eternity, until she replied. He looked up at her for an answer. She was smiling and trying, but failing, to hide it. Was this good or bad?

"Yes." she whispered. Neville was taken aback. He had expected her to laugh at him and walk out of the bar. His eyes widened.

"Really? You did hear the question correctly, right? You know what your saying 'yes' to?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I know what I'm saying yes to and I'm happy its you whose asking." she said laughing. Neville was relieved. She had said yes. She liked him and was happy he asked her out. He laughed to. What a relief.

a/n: another short chapter. sry. i don't know if I am going to continue writing this or not. if you think i should, review or send me an email or somethin


End file.
